This invention relates to coal feeders that control the flow of coal to pulverized coal fired power plants with the feeder being interposed between the coal bunker and the pulverizer. The invention has particular relation to such feeders that operate under suction with the feeder being provided with an improved quick release rear cleanout door.
In the operation of these suction type coal feeders, it is necessary to periodically gain access to the rear of the feeder in order to clean out debris which collects over time and tends to jam the feeder. For this purpose, there is provided at the rear of the feeder a cleanout door which, in the conventional installation, is held in its closed position by a multiplicity of clamps with access to the interior of the feeder being gained only after release of all of these clamps. While this is an operable arrangement, it has been found, at least in some instances, that the feeder is operated with these clamps permanently disconnected in order to reduce the time required for entry into the feeder for cleanout purposes. While the feeder will operate this way with the door remaining closed due to the suction within the feeder, this is an unsatisfactory operating condition because of the inherent problems encountered should the pulverizer experience a pressure excursion which will back up into the feeder causing the rear door to be blown open possibly damaging the door and its hinges and venting gases onto the operating floor of the power plant.